Grammy Awards
and Bert perform "I Refuse to Sing Along" at the 1976 ceremony.]] and John Denver sing "Gone Fishin'" together at the Grammy Awards in 1983.]] and Pepe the King Prawn interviewing Ringo Starr at the 2008 Grammy Awards ceremony.]] at the 2008 Grammy Awards ceremony.]] at the 2008 Grammy Awards ceremony.]] at the 2008 Grammy Awards ceremony.]] at the 2008 Grammy Awards ceremony.]] at the 2008 Grammy Awards ceremony.]] at the 2008 Grammy Awards ceremony.]] at the 2008 Grammy Awards ceremony.]] at the 2008 Grammy Awards ceremony.]] at the 2008 Grammy Awards ceremony.]] at the 2008 Grammy Awards ceremony.]] This is a list of Grammy Awards and nominations that Jim Henson and the Muppets have received. They are given out by the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences. 1970 The Sesame Street Book & Record Won: *Best Recording for Children Susan Sings Songs from Sesame Street Nominations: *Best Recording for Children "Rubber Duckie" Nominations: *Best Recording for Children 1972 The Muppet Alphabet Album Nominations: *Best Recording for Children The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album Nominations: *Best Recording for Children 1973 Sesame Street LIVE! Won: *Best Recording for Children 1975 Merry Christmas from Sesame Street Nominations: *Best Recording for Children The Sesame Street Monsters! Nominations: *Best Recording for Children Bert and Ernie Sing-Along Nominations: *Best Recording for Children 1977 Aren't You Glad You're You? Won: *Best Recording for Children The Sesame Street Fairy Tale Album Nominations: *Best Recording for Children 1978 The Muppet Show (album) Won: *Best Recording for Children Sesame Street Fever (album) Nominations: *Best Recording for Children 1979 The Muppet Movie (soundtrack) Won: *Best Recording for Children Nominations: *Best Album of Original Score written for a Motion Picture or Television Special Sesame Disco! Nominations: *Best Recording for Children The Stars Come Out on Sesame Street Nominations: *Best Recording for Children Anne Murray Sings for the Sesame Street Generation Nominations: *Best Recording for Children 1980 In Harmony: A Sesame Street Record Won: *Best Recording for Children Big Bird's Birdtime Stories Nominations: *Best Recording for Children Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (album) Nominations: *Best Recording for Children Love Nominations: *Best Recording for Children The People in Your Neighborhood (album) Nominations: *Best Recording for Children 1981 Sesame Country Won: *Best Recording for Children Big Bird Discovers the Orchestra Nominations: *Best Recording for Children 1983 Born to Add (album) Nominations: *Best Recording for Children "Born to Add" (song) Nominations: *Best Recording for Children Rocky Mountain Holiday (soundtrack) Nominations: *Best Recording for Children 1984 Jim Henson's Muppets Present Fraggle Rock Nominations: *Best Recording for Children The Muppets Take Manhattan (soundtrack) Nominations: *Best Recording for Children 1985 Follow That Bird (soundtrack) Won: *Best Recording for Children 1993 The Muppet Christmas Carol (soundtrack) Nominations: *Best Musical Album for Children The Muppet Christmas Carol Story Album Nominations: *Best Spoken Word Album for Children 1998 Elmopalooza! (soundtrack) Won: *Best Musical Album for Children Elmo's New Laugh Nominations: *Best Spoken Word Album for Children 1999 The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (soundtrack) Won: *Best Musical Album for Children Let's Eat! Nominations: *Best Spoken Word Album for Children 2001 Elmo and the Orchestra Won: *Best Musical Album for Children 2005 Thanks & Giving All Year Long Won: *Best Spoken Word Album for Children 2008 The reel shown in memoriam of music personalities included Arthur Shimkin, to a clip of "Rubber Duckie". Kermit the Frog and Pepe the King Prawn took to the red carpet, doing interviews with Ringo Starr, Fergie, Natasha Bedingfield, Mark Ronson, Harry Shearer, The Shins, Paul Wall, Feist, Dave Koz, Phil Ramone, Nelly Furtado, Paris Bennett, Colbie Caillat, Tia Carrere, Amy Lee, Wolfgang Puck, Miley Cyrus, Paramore and Wilco for Disney Xtreme Digital. The duo also sang "Beyond the Sea" with the Shins and "Rainbow Connection" with Wilco. A Green and Red Christmas Won: *Best Musical Album for Children 2012 The Muppets Nominations: *Best Compilation Soundtrack for Visual Media "Man or Muppet" Nominations: *Best Song Written for Visual Media External links * Wikipedia:Grammy Award for Best Album for Children * Wikipedia:Grammy Award for Best Musical Album for Children * Wikipedia:Grammy Award for Best Spoken Word Album for Children __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Awards